


Tutoring

by AndreyaWinchester



Series: Prince-Blocked [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 04:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10209593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreyaWinchester/pseuds/AndreyaWinchester
Summary: Gladio and Ignis go out to a nice mom and pop place for date number threeNoctis is failing his classes





	

Third time’s the charm, as the saying goes. It was their third date. Their second one had gone rather well. No interruptions. Ignis ran late in a meeting, so he and Gladio decided to meet at the Cactuar Cafe once more. They had just enjoyed drinks once again. There was no motion of a kiss, however

 

This time, Ignis did get to decide where they went. He had just dropped Noctis off at home after picking him up at school, and picked Gladio up in exchange.

 

They were at a little mom pop place that was a bit of a drive from the Citadel. But it was well worth the ride. Noctis often forced Ignis to drive him here after he took him the first time. 

 

Noctis loved their milkshakes.

 

Gladio and Ignis sat across from each other in the red plastic booths. Ignis had ordered them two milkshakes. Plain vanilla for himself, and Strawberry for Gladio. He wasn’t expecting the other to go with such a sweet flavor of shake.

 

Ignis was always surprised by the other. He learned more and more every date.

 

“Well, how is it?” He asked, motioning to Gladio’s drink. The other was taking a large gulp.

 

“Pretty good. They got the flavor  _ just _ right.” he said. 

  
“Good to hear.” Ignis said, setting his drink down. They were waiting on their food now.

 

He hard ordered a simple caesar chicken salad, while the other had got a jalapeno burger.

 

“So. Where did we leave off last time?” Ignis spoke, folding his arms over the table. Again, he had his briefcase with him sitting beside him in the booth. He resisted the itch to go over the documents inside. This was his night off. With Glado. Work could wait.

 

“We were discussing literature.” He said, grinning. Ignis nodded. “I had admitted to being a sucker for romance novels.” Gladio laughed a bit, leaning back on the booth.

 

“No shame in that. I used to be rather fond of romance novels. Unfortunately my library now consists of political readings and educational pieces.” he said, tone almost somber. Gladio reached over the table to place his hands over Ignis’ smaller ones.

 

“You need a vacation, dude.” he said flat out, and Ignis had to laugh. 

 

“When you work for the Royal family, does one really get vacations?” He questioned. “I think not.”

 

Gladio grumbled, because he knew very well that was true. “Still..Time off at least. Are you saying you have no free time in your day to even pick up a novel and read a chapter or two?” The Amicitia asked, brows furrowed in concern.

 

“I wake up at Five and start my coffee while i shower. I dress in the outfit i set out the previous night. I exit the shower to have a cup of coffee as I go over any paperwork i hadn’t gotten a chance to the night before,” he began. Intertwining his fingers with one of the others hands.

 

“I empty my briefcase onto my desk and check over everything before placing it back inside. There’s typically a meeting to attend each morning around nine. After that I go to wake up the Prince i he had not woken up or left his quarters yet. If it’s a weekday, I assure he is prepared for the day and I drive him to school. After that i go to my own classes for grad school. Once classes are over with, i take time to review new paperwork from that morning's meeting I highlight and tab anything that is crucial for the young prince to review.” He paused, taking a drink of his milkshake before continuing

 

“ I stop for lunch at noon and afterwards I go to the training hall for roughly an hour. I pick Noctis up from school at three and bring him home. Around four, I meet with Noctis after his studies to review what I learned in the meetings I attended.” 

 

He reached up with his free hand to push up his glasses. “Around 6 on occasion i head to the kitchen to bake pastries for the prince. Sometimes there’s a 8 o’clock meeting. After that i retire to my room to study for my school. I lay out my outfit for the next day and retire around 11.”

 

Gladio was staring at him in disbelief. Ignis...Fit all that into one day?! And still functioned. His jaw was slack as he just stared at the other.

 

“What?” Ignis questioned, flustering a bit.

 

“You are a god” was all Gladio could say, and Ignis blinked a few times before laughing softly.

 

“I’m just accustomed.” he stated. “It’s nothing, really.” he felt Gladio give his hand a squeeze and he returned it. 

These dates were relaxing. He was glad his Friday’s allowed an opening like this.

 

“You're  _ sixteen _ Ignis. That's a stressful day for a sixteen year old! Does Regis realize what he’s putting you through every day? How are you not dying from exhaustion?!” 

 

Ignis was startled by Gladio’s worry. Never before had anyone expressed such worry for him before. Was it really too much piled on his plate?

 

“Really, It’s nothing I can’t handle. And soon enough I’ll be out of grad school so That will free up my schedule slightly. I may add a few more training times into my schedule.” he made a mental note. He seemed to have spaced out, staring at the napkin holder.

 

“Ignis.” Gladio’s voice caused him to look up, and he was met with a kiss. The others chapped lips pressed to his soft ones and for a moment Ignis’ eyes widened, startled by the action. He smiled slightly as his eyes slid shut, humming contently. 

 

Never in his life would he have imagined himself with anyone. Let alone someone like Gladiolus.

 

Their hands were still together on the table, fingers  intertwined. Ignis leaned over the table more so it would be more comfortable for Gladio.

 

They broke apart and sat back in their seats, smiling. Ignis’ face was flushed softly and Gladio’s eyes seemed to be lit up. 

 

“What was that all about?” Ignis asked, and his voice came out more breathy than he’d admit. Gladio caught it, and smirked softly.

 

“You are a god.” he repeated. “You do all that every day. You are more amazing than I thought, Iggy.” he stated.

 

Ignis went to respond, but the waitress returned with their food. She set down the burger in front of gladio and the salad in front of ignis. She placed a basket of fries between the two.

 

“If you need anything else, let me know!” she quipped before she scurried off to another table. Ignis nodded and smiled, picking up a french fry and taking a bite.

 

Gladio picked up a french fry and dipped it into his Shake before tossing it into his mouth. Ignis gave him a curious look, slightly put off by the motion.

 

Gladio blinked. “What? Are you telling me that you’ve never dipped your french fries in your shake?” He asked, brow raised in amusement. Ignis shook his head, then found himself grabbing another fry and dunking the salty food into the sweet flurry of his shake.

 

He was unsure as he took a bite, closing his eyes for a moment as he assessed the taste. Salty, yet sweet. A good combination. He opened his eyes and looked at Gladio who was grinning.

 

“Pretty good, right” The man asked with a grin.

 

“It’s rather enjoyable,” Ignis responded with a chuckle. Gladio looked triumphant as he grabbed his burger, lifting it to his mouth and taking a bite.

 

Ignis took his dressing and spread it onto his salad, beginning to eat.

 

They ate in silence for awhile before beginning to discuss the food.

 

“How is your burger?” Ignis asked, spearing a few leaves of spinach on his fork before taking a bite.

 

Gladio hummed as he swallowed his mouthful. “Amazing. Theres the right amount of everything on it and the hamburger is thick and juicy. The best burger I think I’ve ever had!.” 

 

“I’m glad,” Ignis said with a smile. He hesitated before speaking again. “I’d like to make dinner for you one of these nights.” he admitted. He had really wanted to cook for the other. He wasn’t usually the jealous type of person. But he wanted to hear Gladio compliment  _ his _ cooking.

 

It was a strange desire for Ignis. He wondered why he wanted that.

 

“Cook for me? That sounds awesome. From what I’ve heard you’re amazing.” Amber eyes met emerald and Ignis looked away, slightly flustered. Eye contact never made him nervous like that.

 

“Then its agreed. I’ll see the next time I can borrow the kitchen for a few hours to prepare us a dinner.” he spoke.

 

This time it was Gladio who hesitated before speaking.

 

“Well, if borrowing the kitchen is a hassle or anything, you’re welcome to come over to my place and use our kitchen.” he said, looking away shyly. Ignis felt his heart flutter. “I mean, the Amicita house is really big, and not far from the citadel. We have a huge kitchen too. You’re welcome to come to my place to cook, as long as you don’t mind my sister being there.” he murmured.

 

Ignis had almost forgotten about the young Amicita girl. He knew who Iris was, of course. When her and Noctis had gone missing it had caused a panic. But Ignis never quite made the connection that Iris was Gladio’s sister.

 

“I wouldn’t mind at all actually.” he stated with a smile. “That sounds nice.” 

 

“Awesome.” Gladio sounded relieved. “Hey, do you wanna head to the park once we’re done with dinner?” he asked, smiling.

 

Ignis  reached his hand across the table to grab for Gladio’s hand. “Absolu-”

 

**_Bzzt Bzzt Bzzt_ **

 

He pulled his hand back to grab his phone, murmuring an apology. It was a text. From Regis (Which was rare that the elder ever texted)

 

From:  **King Regis**

Sent: [6:01 PM]

Hello Ignis. I need you to meet with Noctis immediately and review his past week of school. He’s brought home too many low grades and I’m afraid he’s in need of a tutor. If you can not find him a suiting one, I wish for you to take up the role of tutoring my son. 

 

Ignis blinked at the text. Tutoring? He didn’t like the thought of bringing in someone else to tutor the young prince. He mentally brought up his schedule and began to mentally make notes of when he could and would meet with Noctis.

 

He quickly replied to his king stating that he would be there within an hour and immediately begin setting up a schedule for tutoring the young prince.

 

“I’m afraid we have to get heading back to the citadel.” he said, shrugging on his blazer as he stood. Gladio frowned, looking at the other as he finished his milkshake. He still had half a burger, and Ignis still had half his salad and milkshake.

 

“Whats up? Everything alright?” he asked. He flagged down the waitress and got them two boxes and a to-go cup for Ignis’ drink. 

 

“Everything is fine, nothing to cause worry. It appears Prince Noctis isn’t doing well in his classes and is in need of a tutor. King Regis wishes for me to meet with Noctis immediately to discuss schoolwork.

 

Gladio huffed, almost seeming upset. Well, their date had ended early for the second time, so

 

“Man, you are a GOD Iggy. You sound like you’ve already fit that into your schedule as well. How do you do it?” he asked with a smile as he boxed up their food and stood up, shrugging on his jacket as well. 

 

“I’m just doing my job,” he chuckled, grabbing his box of food and his briefcase before pulling out some money to leave on the table as a tip. He went to the counter and paid for their meal before heading out.

 

They got into Ignis’ car and returned to the Citadel.

 

Date three may have been cut short, but it was nice. A nice relaxing break before he had to go deal with the Prince.


End file.
